Obedeance Training
by Studio Red Moon
Summary: Somthing I wish I could do...


Kingdoms of Recockning: Amaulur

The thief siblings Finna and her brother Arbos sat by the campfire not happy about the thing that just had happened. They had made the perfeckt plan, they tricked the goof brother Egan into getting them the magical the fae articfact the selkie vel but that DAMNED Fateless one whent and foiled there plans.

"That DAMNED Fatless one!" Arbos grumbuled "How dare he use his DAMNED power of fate to get our the elkie vel!"

"Maybe we could go steal loot to pass time" Finna sugjested.

"Shut up bitch!" Arbos said as he slaped her across the face "This is your fault too! You let that DAMNED Fateless one trick you into giving him our the selkie vel!"

Unforchunately for Finna and Arbos that DAMNED Fateless one has a Perswaysion skill of +309.95! In an angry Finna turned away from her brother but not even seconds after she heard the sounds of daggers cutting thru flesh and her brother getting stealth killed with a dagger! She turned around but it was too late, that DAMNED Fateless one had stealth killed Arbos with a dagger! Not even seconds after that DAMNED Fateless one had run over to her and grabed her! She felt her body go num and that DAMNED Fateless one let her go and she fell and hit the ground!

"That DAMNED Fateless one!" Finna screamed "You stealth killed Arbos with a dagger! And now what have you done to me?! Some magic?!"

"I guessed that if I let you too live your only going to attack some poor person again, so I decide to stealth kill you with a dagger" that DAMNED Fateless one grined "But I may have other plans for you, lets see whats under the hood, and by that I mean lets take off your clothes!"

Finna let out a scream as he ripped off her armor revealaing her naked upper body and tits, he then ripped off the lower part and revealed her naked lower body and pussy!

"Just as I thought" that DAMNED Fateless one said "You've got a pretty fucking hot body" Finna cringed as he swore at her "If I let you go you'll just attack someone again but it'd be such a waste to stealth kill a body this hot I think this calls for some Obeedeance Training!"

As he said that he riped off his own pants revealing his MASSIVE THROBBING HARDON! It musthave been 2 feet long and 2 inched thick and hard as iron or stone!, Finna shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No! No! Please! I'll stop attcking poor persons!" she said "Just put that way!"

"Too late now bitch!" that DAMNED Fateless one laughed, hee put some kind of metal thing around her head which hel her mouth open "Jst to make surre you don't bite me during training!"

With that said he RAMMEED it into her mouth down her throat! Finna gaged but managed to hold the barf down as that DAMNED Fatekess one began angrily raping her mouth with lots of anger! her mouth was so soft and squushy that he cummed within a few thrusts! The burning hot cum slithered down er throat and made it hard to breeth!

"Ahhh that was good Bitch-chan, that's my new name fr you by the way, but we aint done yet!" that DAMNED Fateess one laughed as he began rapein her throat again!

"Oy camt feethe!" she gargeled as he raped her throat and came again and again!

"Shut up Bitch-chan, this is obeedeeance training, you don't get an opinion!"

After cuming for the 15 time he finally pulled out, some of the leftoverf cum poured out of her mouth while she sat there staring at the sky, mouth agape with disbelief at the events that had just occurred. That DAMNED Fateless one removd the metal thingy from her face and grined

"Now, will you stop attacking people?" that DAMNED Fateless one asked.

"Y-Yes…" Finna coughed "Pl- Please stop r- rapeing me…"

"Fantastic1 I think its time to move on to the next levl of obeedeeance training!" he said as he began to move his ENGORGED MASSIVE THROBBING HARDON towards her pusy!

Finna shok her head "NO- NO I HAVENT LEARNED MY LESSON, PLEASE DON'T STEP UP THE TRAINING!" she screamed.

"Nope! If you haven't learned yor lesson then we need to make it more intense!"

HE RAMMED IT IN WITH ALL HIS MITE! SHE SCREAMED AS HE RAMMED WITH ALL HIS MITE ALL THE WAY IN TO HER WOMB AND BEGAN THURSTING! FINNSA PUSSY WAS SO TIGHT THAT WITH EACH THURST HE CUMMED! Her belly began growing while he poured cum into it!

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" that DAMNED Fateless one asked.

"Ye- Yes… Please… Stop…" Fina panted.

"I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE BITCH-CHAN!" he shouted.

He pulled her off his ENGORGED MASSIVE THROBBING HARDON and held her in the air in frot of him waitng for the cum that had built up to drain out, there was enough left on the ground to make a snowman, out of cum, A CUM MAN!

"Speaking of um men, that will also be part of your training!" he shouted "MAKE ME A CUM MAN, BITCH-CHAN!"

She looked at the oile of cum and gagged "But I don't want too touch that icky cum…" she whimpered.

"Too bad!"

Fnna, now Bitch-chan if you forgot, crawled next to the pile and began trying to make a cum man. She trie her hardest but cum doesnt stay together very well so it kept falling apart but ironically she was able to do it! She but two pebbles were its eyes would be, she shuddered as it staired at her, it was like it was piercing into her soul wih its eyes.

"Back to training!" that DAMNED Fateless one shouted as he hoysted her back up too the tip of his ENGORGED MASSIVE THROBBING HARDON "Now we do it in front of cummy!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT IN FRNT OF THE SOULLESS CUM MAN!" she cried but it was too late.

That DAMED Fateless one rammed her down onto his ENGORGED MASSIVE THROBBING HARDON again and began raping her again IN FRONT OF CUMMY THE CUM NAN! Finna could feel it judging her with its black soulless eyes, it sent tingles through her whole body! Her body went limp in that DAMNED Fateless ones arms as he kept rapeing her angrily!

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked.

"Yes… YES… YES!" she screamed in peasure pain.

"Do you want me to stop rapeing you?"

"NO! PLEASE DONT STOP!" Bitch-chan screamed "IM STILL SUCH A BAD GIRL! I STILL NEED YOUR TRAINING MASTER!"

That DAMNED Fateless one laughed "Good! You've completed your training! As a reward I will keep you as my personal fuckhole!"

"YES! THANK YOU MASTER!" she cried joyfully.

"Alright, lets go back to my place. Cummy you know what to do"

That DAMNED Fateless one tossed a hat onto CUmmy's head and in a swirl of white wind he came to life!

"You've got it Fatey! SUPER FATEY FAST TRAVEL GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cummy shouted as he flicked his magical wand!

In a burst of rainbow colored light they were now at that DAMNED Fatelss ones house! From then on Finna, now permanently Bitch-chan, spent her days serving her master day in and day out and day in agan like a good girl but still not good enough to stop the Obeedeeance Training, not tha she minded getting the thumpety-thump-thump (Because she likes getting raped now if you forgot and thumpetey-thump-thump is a reference to frosty the snowman who cummy the cum man is also a reference too).


End file.
